


Deja Vu

by ChasingFrames (chasethegoal)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethegoal/pseuds/ChasingFrames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wanted to come back long before she came to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the Season 2 finale + the bonus scene.

Peter had never been afraid of the unknown before, unless it had to do with Walter, and the things he had done. Crossing over was another story entirely, though -- where Iraq and teaching had both been different worlds of their own, he had adapted quickly, learning what would immediately make him stand out as an outsider, and how to blend in, rub the right elbows, say the right things. Posing as a chemistry professor took balls, and more than a little quick-thinking, not to mention rubbing a few elbows just to get the damn piece of paper behind the entire gig. But it had worked.

Being on the other side, though, was completely different, if only because it was so similar. This was his game, he was sure of it, but with different rules, and he stumbled more often than he wanted to admit.

He had wanted to go back long before Olivia came to whisk him away.

The final straw had been a car ride with his father -- his _real_ father, and wasn't that a hell of a thought -- and his father had glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "So much for you to hear, Peter. So much for you to experience."

But it wasn't really experiencing, was it? It was like living through a bad dream, walking the paths of his life all over again, but missing big gaps where all the little things should be. Like he'd been living, but not paying attention to any of it.

Once he was back, he understood the rightness of what this was. His father -- the one who cared about him -- had done the impossible twice to save him. He stuffed his face with pie, and counted himself lucky. That night, he rolled over under Olivia, trying to keep quiet in her bedroom, with her niece just down the hall. She was every bit as soft and welcoming as he had imagined, but there was something different about the way she rode him, her head not thrown back the way he had expected from his Olivia, but bent forward, watching him like she didn't trust a move he made. There was something all too familiar in it, but he couldn't place it at all.

He chalked it up to confusion, and closed his eyes instead. This. This was an _experience_.


End file.
